Paper Heart
by taylorrae81
Summary: Bella Swan is a wild child who's always up for a challenge, and when she gets a hot, new English teacher, she pulls out all the stops to get him in bed with her. What she doesn't realize is that forbidden love hurts a lot more than just saying no to a game. AU/AH. M for language/lemons. Read and review! Thanks!


**Paper Heart**

**Summary: Bella Swan is a wild child who's always up for a challenge, and when she gets a hot, new English teacher, she pulls out all the stops to get him in bed with her. What she doesn't realize is that forbidden love hurts a lot more than just saying no to a game. AU/AH.**

**A/N: Hey, guys. For those of you who read my stories, I know I've been gone a while. 2013 was an overall crazy year! I will be back to posting more and hope to have the next chapters in my other two stories up soon!**

**Chapter One**

* * *

"Oh. My. God," I hear Jessica Stanley stamp out. "He is so dreamy."

"I know, right?" Lauren Mallory is using the same tone as her best friend, and I roll my eyes in slight annoyance. I have nothing against them, but the valley girl voice just isn't cute anymore. "I wish he'd teach me a few things."

My best friend Alice Brandon and I heard talk about this hot new guy at our school that's supposedly a former underwear model turned teacher, but neither one of us has seen him yet. By the time I reach fifth period, I've already grown tired of the stupid rumor. That is until I see him, and I know my mouth drops, but I can't seem to close it right away. I have him as my AP English teacher this year, and I can definitely see what all the hype is about. His face is flawlessly sun-kissed and chiseled, setting the perfect backdrop for two beautiful emerald eyes, a naturally straight nose, and lips that were begging to be kissed. A bronze array of hair sits like a Christmas ribbon atop a suit-adorned package, one that I very much want to open up right away. I make my way to my usual seat for English classes – up front and center. Okay, so it wasn't my usual seat, but it would be from now on. As he's gathering his papers together, he glances up at me, and I swear the edges of his lips turn up into a smirk.

"Good afternoon, class," he says as he stands in front of the room, his voice bouncing against the walls like a sweet melody as he continues. "My name is Mr. Cullen, and I will be your teacher for AP English this year."

He delves into this mile long spiel about his unique grading system, and how tardiness will only be accepted three times a semester, and that as long as we don't act like idiots, this year will go by quickly, and we will be holding our diplomas in no time. I zone out after that, daydreaming about what his hands would feel like on my warm skin, and I suddenly feel overdressed sitting just a couple of feet away from him. He paces back and forth, and I eat it up as my eyes study his arms – the sleeves of his button down are rolled up to his elbows, and his muscular biceps flex habitually against the fabric as he moves his hands around. The pale blue of his shirt compliments his tan, and I want nothing more than to see what lies underneath it. Before I know it, people are saying their names and something about themselves, and when it gets to me, I muster up all the confidence I have and say, "My name is Bella Swan, and I'm always down for an adventure." I smirk up at him through mascara-laden lashes, and he chuckles to himself. Chuckles. Like I'm a kid who just made a joke.

"Be careful what kind of adventures you find yourself in, Miss Swan."

"The ones you find when you're not being careful are the best ones, though."

And here, right in the middle of this white brick classroom, we're having a moment. Maybe it's insignificant, or maybe it's not, but I'm staring straight into his gorgeous green eyes and dying to see what thoughts lie behind them.

The next day, I wake up a little earlier to get ready for school. After showering and blow-drying my long, mahogany hair, I run my curling wand through each section to make big, messy waves. I glide on about a million coats of mascara to make my brown eyes really pop then head for my closet, which is one of my favorite places to be. When my dad and I came into some money some years back, we moved to a bigger house. The real reason we stayed in Forks is still a mystery to me, but I guess I don't mind. The familiarity of it is nice. Anyway, I sit on the white chaise in the middle of the large room and think about what to wear, my eyes flickering from one rack of clothes to the next. Finally, I decide on a pair of skinny jeans, a slouchy grey shirt, a colorful statement necklace, and my leather jacket. By the time I'm done sliding my black combat boots on, Alice is honking outside. I grab my messenger back and run down, hopping into her yellow Porsche and swiping on some red lip gloss while she goes on about this new guy she's seeing, Jasper something. Apparently, he's a senior at a high school in the next town over, and she met him at a party a few weeks back. She says they're hitting it off pretty well, and I'm happy for her really, but I'm distracted by thoughts of my English teacher's sexy smirk. I almost feel bad until Alice asks about him.

"So I hear you have Mr. Dreamy for fifth. Does he live up to all the talk?"

"Oh, yes! He's so hot, Al. I just want to rake my nails down his back while I scream out his name."

She laughs. "What _is _his name?"

"Mr. Cullen."

She laughs again. "No, his first name."

"I don't know." And I don't really care. There's something kind of forbidden about not knowing it, and a thrill shoots through my veins as the thought of banging my teacher runs wild.

The day goes by slowly, and I can barely sit through lunch because I'm so ready to flirt with Cullen. All these years in Forks, all the risks and chances I've taken, none compare to this. Bagging a hot, (hopefully) young teacher would be the ultimate challenge, and sure, I couldn't brag about it or anything, but it'd be satisfaction enough. It _has _to happen, I decide. Finally, I'm at my English classroom, and as I roll in, I find I'm the first one there. Unusual.

"Good afternoon, Bella." The way he says my name sends chills down my spine, and my mind starts to wander before I realize I haven't replied.

"Hi, Mr. Cullen." I gracefully stride to my seat positioned right in front of his desk and sit down.

"Are you having a good day so far?" he asks and flashes me a toothy smile. He has perfect pearly whites, and I'm longing to slide my tongue across them as we kiss, so I kick up my flirting a notch.

"It's a lot better now," I say, winking at him.

He clears his throat, his grin fading some. "Well, let's hope it stays that way."

A student walks in then, ending our conversation, and soon, the seniors are piling into their desks, the last one trailing in as soon as the bell rings.

The next couple of weeks, I dress to impress, and I'm even more charming than I have been, but Mr. Cullen is resisting me completely. I guess I can't really say I'm surprised. Sure, I may only be seventeen, but my birthday is just twelve days away, and I have maturity far beyond that.

"Hi, Mr. C," I say with a sultry hint in my voice. Once again, I'm the first one to class.

"Bella," he replies shortly. I push on.

"How are you today?" I ask, hoping to get some sort of conversation going. He was reluctant to talk yesterday.

"Honestly, not so great," and as soon as he says it, I'm sure he wants to take it back.

"I could help with that." I smirk and see a glint in his emerald eyes as they lock with my own. Of what? I don't know, but he doesn't break the gaze, and I don't want him to. I slowly lick my lips.

"You definitely could," I swear he murmurs, but he quickly grabs his lesson plan for the day as people start to file in, and I don't have the time to ask him to repeat it.

My mind races, trying to figure out if that comment means he wants me too, if what I heard was right. I can't focus on Hamlet, even though I've already read the play twice, for the rest of the period, and when the bell rings, I wait for everyone to leave.

"You should get to class," Mr. Cullen tells me, but I shake my head.

"I have a free last period. I don't technically have anywhere I need to be."

"This is my free period, too." He looks like he's struggling with something, but I'm not sure what it is.

"About that bad day…" I start, but he interrupts me.

"Forget I said anything, okay?" he says before rushing out of the room. Frustrated, I follow him, like he's one of my friends or something.

"How about we grab a cup of coffee, talk about it?"

"We can't get coffee, Bella." We're in the parking lot now, and I internally groan as I remember Alice drove us today.

"Because?" I'm obviously ignoring the elephant in this conversation. while that's the only thing he's even focusing on.

"Because you're my student," he nearly growls, and I'm instantly turned on. He runs a hand through his hair then over his face. I should hear rejection, but instead, I hear something else.

"So it's not because you don't want to?" My fingers reach out to touch him, but he steps towards his car, and I just let my hand fall.

"Go back inside, Miss Swan." And with that, Mr. Cullen slides on his Raybans and drives away.

* * *

**A/N: What do you all think? Let me know by reviewing! The second chapter is almost done as well. Thanks for reading, and happy new year! :)**


End file.
